Crush, Like, Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Crushes, liking, soul searching, puppy love? That was all for children. They were goddesses. They were better and more mature than that. Peorth and Belldandy, Belldandy always in Peorth's mind and heart, and Gorgeous Rose is a great listener. Something nice, something pretty. PeorthxBelldandy yuri one-shot. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Crush, Like Love**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Rose petals floated in the water of the lukewarm bath.

The room was filled with the sweet aroma of passion-red roses.

In the big bath tub floated the Goddess First Class, Second Category, and Unlimited. Her name was Peorth and she was relaxing, serene and calm, and thinking. Thinking, not soul-searching.

Soul-searching and puppy love and crushes were all for children, after all.

She, Peorth, was too elegant and too mature for such childish definitions of affections.

She floated in the water, most of her body submerged in the soothing and soul-cleansing element, the only exceptions being her beautiful and serene face, eyes closed, her knees, toes and the upper portions of her large and beautiful breasts,

Granted, Peorth wasn't naked in the bath. In fact, she wore an elegant and enticing black and red bikini, whose upper half resembled that of her regular tailor-made, custom goddess outfit, an outfit that was elegant, refined, sexy, made specifically for her and her alone.

Hovering above Peorth was her breath-taking, beautiful blonde Angel companion, Gorgeous Rose, an Angel that absolutely lived up to her name, the name Peorth gave her the very second that she first spread her beautiful, pristine white and fluffy wings when Peorth was but a child.

The Angel's silence was comforting and reassuring as Peorth spoke to her.

"I would absolutely curse you if I could or knew how...Belldandy...you..." She sighed softly, a sound lost to the gentle sway of the water that embraced her bikini-clad body.

"Puppy love? A crush? Liking? Hah! That's for kids, that's for idealistic, naïve little children that blush and giggle at the mere thought of touching hands. Hmph!" She claimed. She knew what she felt for her fellow goddess, Goddess First Class Type 2 Unlimited...Belldandy.

"Belldandy...Belldandy...Haaah, it sounds so much better when I say it, doesn't it, Gorgeous Rose~? Oui, of course it does! Thank you, my beautiful old friend." Peorth glowed with pride and no small amount of ego, which was considerably inflated already on a daily basis here in the Morisato residence, a temple that a delusional old monk left to the man of the house, Morisato Keiichi, after being inspired by Belldandy herself (and there was Belldandy again) to go on a journey of self-discovery or whatever it Belldandy was telling Peorth when she first arrived.

"I just got lost in her eyes and I smiled and nodded away at every word she said. Ohhh Odin, I'm **so** whipped, aren't I, Gorgeous Rose?" Peorth reached a hand up to gently cup and caress her breath-taking Angel's velvet-soft cheek.

There was no mistaking it and Peorth wouldn't make any pretexts or excuses. She had long-since fallen in love with Belldandy, her fellow goddess, her fellow beautiful heavenly being.

"Haaah...Thank you, Gorgeous Rose. Oui. Merci, my sweet, beautiful friend. Talking to you always makes it hurt less each day...that oblivious, oblivious woman..." Peorth sighed a melancholic smile.

Did Belldandy even have a concept of love? The golden-brown haired goddess was a massive, oblivious heartbreaker and heart throb, she left everyone, mortals and gods and goddesses alike swooning in her wake wherever she went! There was no Belldandy even knew what true love was. What she and Keiichi Morisato had? That wasn't love. That was just like...

"Like two little children playing in a sand box...so utterly naïve and silly and...childish." Peorth sighed again and closed her eyes, floating away in the bath tub, relishing in the gentle touch of Gorgeous Rose on her cheek.

"Peorth? Is everything alright? You've been in there for quite a while now," came the sweet, beautiful, bell chimes-like voice of Belldandy herself from the other side of the sliding door.

Water sloshed and swished around Peorth as the brunette with the low ponytail stood up in the tub.

She took deep breaths and then, Gorgeous Rose leaned into her side, nuzzling her cheek and giving her a little kiss on it.

"G-Gorgeous Rose...?" Peorth asked almost bashfully, her beautiful face alight with a deep blush.

Her Angel just smiled and nodded.

Peorth blinked and then, took a deep breath.

"Belldandy, actually, please come in!" The elegant French rose-loving goddess called out and she crossed her arms under her bosom and raised a hand to tap her chin with her index and middle finger, looking nonchalant where she stood in the bath tub and wearing her beautiful, elegant and sexy black and red bikini.

"Oh? Alright, Peorth. Please, excuse me..."

And whatever plan Gorgeous Rose had just helped formulate with Peorth flew right out the same door Belldandy stepped in through upon entering the bath and presenting for Peorth's eyes the breath-taking vision of otherworldly beauty that was Belldandy wearing a one-piece swimsuit of the most pristine white that had oval-shaped cutouts in the chest and stomach, showing off the golden-brown haired goddess' beautiful and enticing cleavage and her perfect, trim tummy.

Peorth, for a brief moment, forgot how to breathe (despite the fact that goddesses could very well breathe underwater) and then, Gorgeous Rose stepped in, again, by taking Peorth by the shoulders and giving her a big, strong push, vanishing back into her home within Peorth as the black-haired goddess almost tumbled forward, right into a surprised and flushed Belldandy's arms.

The two sexy-elegant-beautiful swimsuit-clad women nearly fell to the wet tile floor of the bath, but they both caught each other and got back their balance.

"A-Ara, Peorth? What's wrong with Gorgeous Rose? Was she upset or-?" Belldandy's big, beautiful blue eyes, eyes of the purest, deepest ocean-blue blinked several times and then, widened upon gazing into Peorth's deep garnet pools, eyes that gazed at her with sheer longing, desire, devotion and love. Then, there was the added touch of Peorth gently, tenderly cradling Belldandy's blushing cheek in her hand.

"Belldandy...you **need** to know...je'taime, Belldandy! I'll **show** you what **true love** is like! I'll teach you, mon amour~!" And then, Peorth smirked, and pulled Belldandy by the cheek into a deep, passionate kiss that sent both of their hearts aflutter with heat and butterflies.

The two breath-taking, beautiful swimsuit goddesses kissed long and deep, tenderly yet passionately, kissing multiple times after the initial lip lock.

When it was over, Peorth's ears were treated to the most beautiful, most lyrical chime she had ever heard from another living being, that being Belldandy's hearty giggle.

The golden-brown haired goddess then tenderly took Peorth's hands in hers, squeezing them and bringing them deep into her bosom, Peorth blushing hotly at the feeling from the tips of her fingers that touched the velvety skin exposed by the cleavage window of Belldandy's sexy and classy swimsuit.

"B-Belldandy...?"

"I know what true love is, Peorth." The one-piece-clad woman cooed with her eyes closed, and then, she opened them and gazed right into Peorth's eyes before her. "I know what true love is, and that's you, Peorth, my old friend~! Took you long enough! I love you too. Teehee~!" The brunette gave her new black-haired girlfriend a dazzling smile.

"B-But...but I thought..." Peorth blinked and her face looked borderline comical in sheer shock and confusion and awe.

Then, Peorth shook her head with a smile and then, cupped Belldandy's cheeks with her hands and pulled her in for another, deeper kiss, Belldandy eagerly wrapping her arms around Peorth's tiny waist and pulling their beautiful, curvaceous, swimwear-clad bodies flush together as they shared this heartwarming, tender kiss.

Crushes, likes, puppy love? That was for children.

 **True love?** That was for Goddesses, for Belldandy and Peorth.

 **~The End~**


End file.
